


Moriarty's Prize

by smolboywrites



Category: Sherlock Gnomes (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Is there anyone else in the 'Moriarty sexually frustrates a young boy' fandom or is that just me?, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: The gnomes of the garden accidentally reveal themselves to a young boy staying at his grandma's house, and Moriarty takes a liking to him.





	1. Close Encounters of the Gnome Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to do something like for a couple months since I saw the movie because Moriarty is great and he needs to smooch a cute boy, so, I doubt anybody will like this except me lol but I figured I'd post it in case. 
> 
> Most of the good stuff is in the second and soon to be third chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler ends up seeing something and meeting someone that'll change his life forever.

The old car bumped along the stone roads that lined London, it had recently rained so everything was damp and misty. Tyler looked out the window, music blasting through his headphones, dreading this trip to his grandmas as most teenagers do. His grandma was going to be out of the house a lot and since it was summer vacation, his mom decided he would go to help take care of his grandpa. 

 _I don't want to go take care of the stupid garden with Grandpa._ he thought with a huff, leaning against the window.

"I know that sigh, I think you should be more excited!" his mom said glancing at him through the rear view mirror "You never get to see your grandparents because they live all the way across the sea from where we live, and you're 14 already- I know they're gonna be happy to see you!"

Tyler sighed again a huffed out a whiny "but I don't care about a stupid garden." while rolling his eyes

"Hey! Don't have an attitude like that or when you get home you'll be grounded for the rest of vacation." She said sternly, turning towards him "I mean it, if your grandma says you were being a little brat then I'm taking away your headphones, got it?"

"Ugh. Yes Mom."

"Good." She stated as they pulled up onto a gravel driveway, tires crunching to a halt "Now, we're here! How exciting!"

Tyler looked over past the small stone fence as the big front door slowly opened, his grandma coming down the path and to the gate, waving. He slowly opened the car door and turned, putting his feet on the gravel as he took his headphones out and shoved them in his hoodie pocket. He got out of car and lightly slammed the door, causing his mom to shoot him an angry look.

"Oh! Tyler sweetie you've gotten so big!" His grandma chirped, hugging him tight "It's so good to see you it's been too long!"

"Thanks grandma, it's good to see you too" he said flatly, already annoyed

"Well isn't that nice! It was great to see you Mom! I gotta get back to the airport so I don't miss my flight!" Said his mom as she waved to them, setting the last of his bags on the ground and getting into the car.

As his mom left Tyler felt a sense of dread for the upcoming two weeks. He picked up his backpack and two bags and followed his grandma through the gate and across the stone path to the door, glancing at the garden as they went inside.  _Ugh, how can a bunch of old gnomes and flowers end up being any fun?_

* * *

 

 Tyler awoke late the next morning, he had stayed up all night watching movies on his phone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, confused for a second about where his posters went and why his bed had a flower pattern on it.

"Oh yeah, I'm at this stupid house." He said aloud to himself as he swung his legs out of bed and decided to go look for breakfast.

The old house was rather large, with old fashioned wall papers lining the hallways and rooms, certainly not what he'd pick but, he thought it was cozy. As he came down the hall it opened to a big room, with the kitchen to the right and the living room to the left, with the front door leading to the garden in the middle. There was plenty of windows, the house was lit up without any of the lights being on, which annoyed him greatly.

As he passed into the kitchen he noticed that his dark brown hair was really messy still, but he didn't mind because it always looked like that, and this one cool boy in class seemed to like it.

He noticed a note on the fridge that read:

" _Tyler, feel free to help yourself to the fridge, I bought frozen pizzas because your mom said you liked those. Me and Grandpa had to run to the garden store for some new flowers- be back in a few hours!"_

 _Sweet._ he thought to himself,  _pizza AND I get to be home alone, this might not be so bad after all._

He popped a frozen pizza into the oven and headed into the living room to watch some TV.  _These old farts better have cable._ He found the remote and turned on the TV, relieved that they actually had cable, and he found a lame ghost hunting show to watch until his food was ready. After about 20 minutes he thought he heard a noise outside that sounded like something breaking, but he couldn't be bothered to get up and check so he just sat for the remaining 10 minutes that his pizza needed to take.

When the oven finally beeped he pulled himself up off the couch and trudged over to pull his pizza out. He got some oven mitts and started carrying it to the couch when he happened to glance out the window and see something that made him drop his pizza onto the floor. In the garden the gnomes were moving around, and seemed to be fighting, he noticed a gargoyle climb over the side of the fence and he ran to the guest room to grab his baseball bat-  _What the fuck is happening? This can't be real. I must just be paranoid from that stupid ghost hunting show._ When he grabbed the bat he ran to the front door and paused for second, closing his eyes for a moment to prepare himself, before throwing the door open.

He jumped down the step and held up his bat, the gnomes were all frozen in place, but not the place they originally were. There was a Sherlock Holmes looking gnome in the middle of punching what appeared to be the mascot for the gross pies his grandma always sent him. There was also a couple smashed gnomes near the pie mascot. 

 _This is too weird to be how my grandma set them up.. could this be a prank? But I don't know anyone here.._ he thought to himself while scanning the garden, panicking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and he brought the baseball bat down as hard as he could, smashing the small gnome that moved. 

"A-alright, what the fuck is going on? Why are you guys moving?" He stuttered out, panic setting in his voice

Moriarty's heart fluttered as he watched the messy haired young boy smash the gnome, and he couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. The boy turned to look in his direction, raising up the bat and getting ready to swing, so Moriarty thought it'd be the perfect chance to get to know this young human, as they've never been more than nuisances to him. He sprinted at the boy causing him to scream and drop his bat, falling over backwards and landing on his butt. Moriarty climbed up until he was standing on the boys shoulder, looking in his eyes. He noticed the young boys breath got faster, as he looked at him with panicked eyes, turning Moriarty on slightly.

"I adore the way you smashed that gnome without hesitation!" He said cheerfully, brushing a small hand across the boys cheek that caused him to flinch and start tearing up, "Hehe, I could really use someone cute and violent like you for my games.." he said, thinking a manner of dirty thoughts with eyes going wide and crazy "Well," he sighed turning to the garden "Let's go Ronnie!" He shouted before turning back to the boy "And I'll be seeing you around, lamb, I'm sure~" he said softly as he winked and gave the boy a cute grin. He hopped off of Tyler's shoulder and bounced on the ground before skipping off while humming a tune and climbing onto the gargoyles back, as they quickly left the garden.

Tyler was in tears now, and wrapped his arms around his legs before crying. In between sobs he heard some other movement before an older, softer sounding voice piped up.

"It'll be alright child.." 

He heard as he felt a tiny hand pat his leg, he stop crying and quickly flinched back. A small, roundish gnome with a cane and a gentle face was smiling at him with a look of comfort "I know this is frightening for you but I am Dr. John Watson, and we are very sorry to have intruded on your garden and scared you."

"Wh-what the fuck are you?" Tyler asked angrily, although this thing seemed friendly he had no way of knowing based on what just happened.

 "I- we, are gnomes. We do our best to keep hidden from people, but that, ahem, fiend that bothered you, was here to kill some of our kind. So we showed up to protect them." Watson said kindly, doing his best to not frighten the young boy.

"Who's we?" Tyler asked, puzzled but feeling less scared. 

Just then another, taller gnome, the Sherlock Holmes looking one, climbed up the step and put a hand on Watson's shoulder. "I am the other part of 'we'. My name is Sherlock Gnomes." 

"Pffft" Tyler let out a snicker "Gnomes? Instead of Holmes? That's so stupid" Sherlock looked at him with a scowl and Tyler quickly apologized.

 "That's quite alright young man, I can tell you are incredibly nervous by the way you're twiddling your thumbs." Tyler looked down at his own hands, eavesdropping while Sherlock started talking to Watson.

"I can't believe Moriarty! First showing up at a garden during the daytime when people are home, and then preying on a child! He's even more disgusting and despicable then I thought."

At the words "preying on a child" Tyler's mind flashed back to when that, Moriarty, was on his shoulder.  _Preying? Like, flirting?_ his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought that another boy would think he's cute, especially an adult.

 _"_ I'm sorry, young man.." Sherlock interjected

"T-Tyler." He said nervously, his cheeks still flushed and his palms growing sweaty

"Right of course, young Tyler, I can't help but notice your flushed cheeks after my mentioning of that bastard, Moriarty. Watson and I are going to stay here and keep him away, you can't fall for his tricks. He may seem very charming, but you are a human, and a child at that, he had no right to speak to you that way." Sherlock said in a reassuring tone

Tyler stood up quickly, grabbing his bat and started getting angry, his cheeks blushing even harder "What do you mean? I don't like him or anything he's a boy!" He shouted, storming off.

"W-wait!" Watson tried to call out, but Tyler had already gone in and slammed the door, locking it. "This is very bad Sherlock, we can't let Moriarty take advantage of this child." 

"You're quite right, Watson. It's obvious that young Tyler has feelings he doesn't understand yet, you could tell in his body language and voice. You better stay the rest of the day and into tomorrow, while I go hunt down that villain!" Sherlock exclaimed, running off and hopping the fence before disappearing.

Watson sighed and posted himself out of the way as to hopefully not be noticed when the owners of the garden arrived.

 Tyler ran into his room and locked that door too, crawling into his bed and crying again. After a few minutes he started thinking about everything that happened today, and how his grandma would be devastated over her broken gnomes, but, he also remembered Moriarty standing on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, and he remembered how Moriarty's voice sounded as his hand brushed his cheek, and he felt a weird fluttering feeling in his stomach, and his dick twitched and started getting hard.  _This can't be happening.._ he thought, tearing up again,  _No it's probably just a random one, I'm just gonna get dressed and think of an excuse to tell Grandma when she gets home, which should be soon._

He got off the bed and went to unpack some clothes, grabbing some headphones and blasting music in his ears while he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the single largest amount of non sex scene words I've written in a row. But it was fun!


	2. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty visits Tyler and makes him feel a way he's never felt before.

It was the next morning and Tyler had just woken up, he recalled in his dream how Moriarty showed up, and kissed his neck.. no wonder his dick was stiff as a board. He tried to ignore it, after all, his grandma offered for him to go to the store with them, and after yesterday, he accepted that offer gratefully. Unfortunately for him he woke up very early, so they wouldn't be leaving for a couple of hours.

He climbed out of bed and went over to do some early morning unpacking, he wanted to find a different pair of pajamas since he'd worn these twice, a lose black tank top with a skull and a pair of baggy black cammo pajama pants. This was his favorite pair of pajamas, he got them a couple years ago for Christmas from his dad, who he only gets to spend half the summer with.

He slipped in some ear phones and began unpacking and putting stuff away, but he heard something tap on the window. He looked up to notice a branch lightly tapping the glass in the breeze, and that there was a paper neatly tied with a bow on the end. His heart started racing wondering what it could be, but he had to check. He slid on his old un-tied pair of work boots and crept out of his room, being sure to not disturb his grandma if she wasnt awake. He quietly stepped down the hall towards the back door, so that he could go grab the paper on the branch by his window.

When he pushed open the old wood door to the backyard the cool morning air instantly chilled him, giving him rosy cheeks and making his nipples hard. The backyard was nice but not as nice as the front, though it did have more flowers. He quietly walked around to the side of the house where he saw the branch with the paper, and as he got closer his breath caught in his throat, the paper was tied neatly with a bow and a little charm in the shape of the letter M. He pulled the paper off and sat down on the old gardening chair under the tree, undoing the ribbon. He contemplated throwing the ribbon and charm on the ground but, decided to put them in his pocket instead. 

He unrolled the little scrap of paper and it was almost too small to read, and he wished he wasn't able to read it, the first words on the page were:

"Dearest Tyler~" 

His stomach felt knotted _How does this dude know my name!?_ but he continued reading the glitter covered note

"Dearest Tyler~ 

I just wanted to give you a lil note to let you know how happy it made me to see you! Yesterday was great for me, the way you smashed that gnome! Although I did feel a lil jealous, but your cuteness made up for it, so I'm not mad anymore~ I also wanted to say thank you for leaving your curtains open last night! You were sleeping unfortunately but your hair gets so messy and cute when you sleep ;)

See you soon~

           -M" 

 _Uh-oh._ The note was right, he didn't close his curtains.  _B-but he thinks my messy hair is cute??_ his cheeks flushed a deeper red as he folded up the heart-doodled paper into his pocket. He was about to stand up when he heard the fence behind him creak, he turned around to see the gargoyle holding on the edge and grinning menacingly at him, he almost didn't notice the small pie boy sitting on the gargoyles back, smiling at him with the look of a proud parent. The gargoyle climbed down off the fence and walked over in front of Tyler as Moriarty hopped off his back.

"Thank you very berry much Reggie~! Now scram for now please" Moriarty said in a cheerful tone, before sounding aggravated at the end

"Oi, alright boss, but I don't see how you can have a thing for some boring human kid anyway." The gargoyle growled, his voice deep and raspy, before he glided off to the other side of the yard and climbed over the fence.

Before Tyler had time to react, Moriarty had already made his way up to sit and dangle his legs off the edge of the old, wooden chair. "Sooo Tyler, I see you read my love note!" He said with a giggle "I knew you felt the same, I could see it in your eyes yesterday, and I'm sure that Sherlock saw it too.." 

"L-love note?" Tyler stammered out, barely able to keep his breath steady "I-i-i just wanted to see what the paper said, I d-didnt know it was from you.." 

Moriarty frowned and just stared at Tyler for a moment before hopping up and walking across the arm towards him. He stood on his tip toes and whispered in Tyler's ear "I know you feel the same way about me~" before shoving his small hand in the the young boys shirt and squeezing his hard nipple, cause Tyler to gasp loudly and blush really hard. Moriarty hopped down off the arm and onto Tyler's lap "See? I know that made you excited!" He said as he sat down on the young boys leg near his crotch, and patted Tyler's slowly hardening cock through his pants. "Oh wow~!" He chirped letting out a squeal of giddy "You're getting hard already!" He shoved his hands down Tyler's pants and grabbed onto his cock, beginning to stroke it

"S-stop- what are you d-doing-?" Tyler asked with a panic, his heart beating faster as Moriarty continued rubbing him

"Don't fool yourself Tyler, I know you want this" he giggled out with a crazed chuckle. He was now sitting in the middle of Tyler's lap with the young boys cock in between his legs, rubbing it up and down with both of his hands.

Tyler unintentionally wiggled his pants farther down his hips, not quite realizing he how bad he wanted this, soon his whole dick was out in the open.

Moriarty giggled "It's so cute~ us ornaments don't really have the *giggles* equipment for the job, but we certainly have the the feelings, and you're the cutest little boy I've ever seen~" he said before taking the head of the young boys cock in his mouth

"D-don't" Tyler gasped out between moans "Please s-stop" he moaned, bucking his hips slightly

Moriarty couldn't fit much more than the head in his mouth but he ran his toungue all around it, flicking the tip and causing the young boys cock to twitch. Tyler's breath started getting faster and more shallow as he was nearing his climax, and right before he came Moriarty stopped, intentionally frustrating the young boy. 

"Well Tyler my time has been fun here but-"

"Hey! Moriarty! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted a familiar voice, as Watson ran up to investigate. When he got close enough and noticed Tyler's fully exposed and erect cock between Moriarty's legs he quickly shielded his eyes "I can't believe this! You need to go now, Moriarty! This is sick!" 

Giving Tyler's cock a quick kiss and giggling at the gasp that followed, he stood up and hopped onto the arm of the chair again, a more serious and angry tone taking hold of his voice "Oh yeah!? Poor ol miserabubble Watson has never had any sexual relief in his life Boo-hoo" he said mockingly, giving him a mock sad face look. "You can't stop me."

Just then Sherlock also ran up, disgusted at the sight before him and also shielding his eyes, causing Tyler to realize to pull up his pants "Moriarty you monster, you've take this too far! He's a child, you know this is wrong!" Sherlock shouted.

"Hmm. Wrong? Maybe. Right? Definitely." He said with a grin "You know how this boy feels about me don't you, Sherlock? I know you know, because I know."

Tyler looked at Sherlock who met his gaze before casting his downwards

"Yes, Moriarty, I'm aware of how the boy feels. But that doesn't make it ok." Said Sherlock, anger building in his voice

"Hehehehe Sherlock that one sounded a bit angry~ well ok, I'll leave the boy alone... For now!" he said with a giggle, before turning to Tyler and kissing his neck, causing Tyler to start getting hard again. Moriarty grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled down hard, bouncing himself over the fence and onto the neighboring roof, as he ran off.

Sherlock glanced at Watson before looking back to Tyler "Tyler.. we told you to stay away from him.. we won't let this happen again." 

Watson agreed "We'll both stay here and stand guard on either side of the house, ok?"

Tyler's eyes started welling up with tears from embarrassment "No! I want you guys to leave me alone!" He cried as he ran off into the house, locking the door behind him.

He burst into his room and started crying harder, unable to handle all the ways Moriarty made him feel. The only thing he could think about was how good it felt, and how frustrated he is that Moriarty stopped..  _No. That's wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. But it felt so great.. maybe Watson and Sherlock are wrong about him?_ He looked up at the open curtains on his window and contemplated shutting them, but decided against it, both hopeful and fearful him and Moriarty would have another encounter. He remembered his trip he promised to his grandma and started getting ready, hoping his cock would go down soon.


End file.
